No tanto como ayer
by Naoki Thanatos
Summary: Drabble. James entrega un amor sin reservas, un amor tierno y rústico. Pero lo cierto es que Sirius había sido el primero... ¿por qué negarlo? Un mes, un año, dos... un árbol y nieve...


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Me da por escribir drabbles sobre Lily, Sirius y su relación con James. Creo que es una forma de mantenerme fiel a la historia, a los hechos reales. Porque Lily se casó con James, no con Sirius, pero me gusta imaginar que siempre hubo algo recóndito, prohibido, entre ellos : )

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**No tanto como ayer**

James entrega un amor sin reservas, un amor tierno y rústico. Lily sabe que se esfuerza al máximo por no arruinar las cosas, aunque a veces no sabe muy bien cómo actuar adecuadamente en los momentos románticos. A ella eso no le importa. Es lo que le gusta de él, y siempre va a saber perdonárselo.

Sirius es más pasional. Es una mirada y una sonrisa, protección, e incondicionalidad. Es todo un caballero, y a diferencia de James, él si sabe como actuar en todo momento. No será jamás víctima de una risa burlona ni de una mofa.

James la abraza, y enreda sus manos con las de ella. Lily sonríe ante el contacto, espontáneo, dulce, cándido, y cierra los ojos en un gesto de éxtasis psicológico. Pero los vuelve a abrir, y ve como unos ojos grises le devuelven la mirada, casi imperceptiblemente. Y no es completamente imperceptible porque son ellos dos los que lo perciben, pero nadie más osaría en imaginarse lo que pasa por sus mentes.

Nadie osaría pensar en Sirius y Lily. Nadie se atrevería a pensar que en una fría noche de Enero en séptimo curso, ambos habían caído rendidos de satisfacción bajo las sábanas, el mismo día en que Lily y James, horas antes, miraban al futuro con ojos soñadores. Nadie sabía que una semana después del primer beso de Lily y James, en sexto, la pelirroja y el mayor de los Black habían compartido su intimidad en un escondite recóndito bajo un árbol cubierto por la nieve.

Incluso una semana antes del primer beso de Lily y James.

Y un año antes.

Y dos.

Y un beso, una rama de árbol que Sirius había regalado a Lily en reemplazo de una flor que no había podido encontrar, había decorado un lindo beso de niñez, a los inocentes trece años. Una cogida de manos tiempo antes de eso, y un rubor permanente cada vez que se veían, incluso antes de que James osara pensar en Lily como alguien más que una amiga.

Lo cierto es que Sirius había sido el primero. ¿Por qué negarlo?

Su primer beso, su primera palabra de amor, su primera vez. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer aquella escapada a la habitación vacía de los de primer año, durante la Navidad. Ella tenía miedo porque le habían dicho que dolía, y lo alejaba cada vez que él iba a intentar dar el movimiento decisivo.

Habían prendido velas, que flotaban en la habitación. Muy cliché, pero Sirus sabía que era así como Lily lo había querido. Y sabía que recordaba aquella vez con dulzura y ensueño.

Cuando por fin Sirius lo había hecho y ambos se movían al compás de una música invisible, Sirius le había preguntado a Lily si estaba pensando en James. Ella abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que no recordaba quién era James. Ni sabía quien era ella, ni sabía qué significaba la palabra pensar. Aquel momento valía por él mismo, sin otro sentimiento ni otra definición que pudiera caber en él.

Pero era James el que había conquistado su alma hasta en lo más recóndito. Y aunque, ya en la relación de Lily y James, Sirius seguía encontrándose con ella, besándola, inventándola y poseyéndola, lo cierto era que Lily necesitaba a James.

Sí, lo necesitaba...

Pero también necesitaba a Sirius. Y cada vez que la oportunidad se manifestaba, no podía dejarla pasar. James ocupaba su corazón por entero… pero Sirius era una especie de cura, de medicamento que necesitaba para seguir equilibrando su vida. ¿A quién necesitaba más? No hubiera podido decirlo.

- ¡Sirius, adivina qué! - le había dicho James a Sirius aquella noche lejana en la Sala Común.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius, riéndose ante la cara de estupor de su amigo.

- Hoy nos besamos… con Lily, por primera vez… no me rechazó, Sirius… - dijo su amigo, cuidándose de bajar la voz para no tentar oídos ajenos, sus ojos brillando -. No puedo creer que esto haya pasado…

Y el corazón de Sirius resbaló de su cuerpo y se rompió en mil pedazos.

- Genial… - dijo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que salió algo forzada, pero que James, en su algarabía, dejó pasar.

Y desde aquél instante, lo supo. Momentos más tarde, cuando Lily entró a la Sala Común y James fue en su busca con aquellos ojos de enamorado, ya lo sabía. Cuando Lily miraba a su mejor amigo mientras este le hablaba a ella de las clases, el Quidditch, y el clima, ya lo sabía. Y supo, desde ese entonces, que era perderla o compartirla, sin saber cuál de las dos opciones le dolía más;

Porque supo, desde aquel instante en que James le hizo su confidencia, que este ya había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Lily, y que con su personalidad y carisma seguiría conquistando cada parte de él, igual como había hecho con su propio corazón desde que se habían conocido en primer año, en aquella estación en Kings Cross.

**..........................................................................**

**Reviews? : )**


End file.
